


Impatience

by vbnorsr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Face-Fucking, Fucking through orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gratuitous fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: Eustass has trouble waiting. [From the phrase prompt “Against the wall”]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has literally taken me since the second week of october to now to finish writing even with a paragraph-by-paragraph storyboard  
> but i'm lazy and i have too many hobbies so this has been on the backburner until now  
> then i got pissed at myself for procrastinating, so i'm cutting it up into halves (so that hopefully i finish it faster)  
> i hope you enjoy this garbage porn

“For christ’s sake, Eustass, just wait five seconds until we get to the bed!”  
The hotel room door slammed shut behind Law and his kind-of boyfriend as he was pushed into it in favor of the redhead latching onto his neck with teeth and tongue, fingers working down the buttons of his shirt and palms running miles over the exposed areas of flesh.

For a moment Law thought he wouldn’t be graced with a response, but after a while the word “Can’t” was mumbled up from his throat and no time was wasted before a hickey was being sucked into his neck. The shorter man hissed slightly at the sting of it, threading his fingers through his bedmate’s hair as he lapped at the mark in apology, as if that’d ease the pain or Law’s frustration. “Watch it.”

Eustass moved down to Law’s exposed collarbone to continue biting him there even as his hand went down to undo the surgeon’s pants and the surgeon himself was scowling down at him through a blush, and it’s after Law’s pants are yanked down to his thighs that Eustass finally speaks more than a word. “Been too long since I’ve seen you. I’m hard.”  
“I’m not the log pose, don’t take this out on -- Fuck, Eustass!”  
The man in question was currently palming at Law’s dick through his boxers, not even waiting for him to finish his comeback as it cut off into a whimper, Law's knees locking together as he slid slightly down the door. "Don't... The bed, we have to--"

Eustass’ hand sneaks under the waistband of Law’s underwear to cup his partial hardon, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Law. The mechanic only smirks at the reaction as he pushes the offending garment down to expose him and pump his lover to full hardness, licking at the shell of his ear and grinding subtly on the man’s hip.

Law gasps and whimpers quietly, wrapping sinewy limbs around the width of Kidd’s shoulders his shirt for purchase, beginning to lose himself in the sensations provided.  
Eustass strokes him, tightening his fist at the base and swiping his thumb across the tip, drawing sweet sounds from parted lips with each motion. It’s an odd thing to think, but Law has always thought that Eustass is the best at handjobs, and for something relatively so tame he’s come to greatly enjoy receiving them in bed with him.

He’s enjoying himself, growing comfortable in the stream of low-boil pleasure he’s being handed, but then Eustass is dropping to his knees, Law’s boxers are tugged down fully and he’s being wrapped so perfectly in wet heat, because the captain of the Kidd pirates just took his whole dick in his mouth at once damn him.  
Law threads his fingers in Eustass’ hair and tugs, one final effort to get him off and towards the bed, but the asshole only groans in pleasure around his mouthful of cock and it was too goddamn much, a whirlpool of sudden, unexpected sensation and Law was definitely dying.

Kidd pulls back to bob his head up and down over Law’s cock, the tightness of his throat slipping on and off the length of it, making the doctor’s knees weak and limbs heavy as he scratches helplessly at the wood of the hotel door.  
It’s a fact that’s become known to Law over time that Eustass has no gag reflex, and while the scientific anamoly that is that part of his lover’s anatomy will never cease to interest the doctor, he’s admittedly far more enthralled by its impacts on bedroom activities.

Eustass pulls back to suck at the tip and kiss down Law’s member, pausing for a moment at the base to mouth at Law’s balls and drawing a throaty keen from the surgeon. Then he works his way back up, sliding his lips against Law until he reaches the tip again and sinks back down.  
Law’s never been a religious man, but if heaven is anything like Eustass Kidd’s mouth, he finds himself willing to pray to any god who’ll put him there.

Kidd takes him deep into his throat again, deliberately swallowing around him and humming a bit, and Law groans loudly and his hands fly to Eustass’ hair, pushing him deeper onto his cock because he knows Kidd can take it. He thrusts shallowly into Kidd’s throat, keeping him pressed flush against his hips, and he can feel all too clearly a contented moan vibrate through the man’s mouth and straight down his dick. It’s then that he realizes that Eustass is enjoying being treated like this, and he can see it when the man’s thighs shift to adjust what’s no doubt a painful tightness around his cock, and he can see the way his expression’s stuck on enraptured bliss, and Law doesn’t think he’s ever met more of a pervert in his life.

After a few more rough bucks, Law’s grip loosens enough for the redhead to move, and then Kidd’s mouth and lips and tongue are working miracles over his dick, sucking and licking and kissing, and it’s all coiling together, deep and warm and heavy in his gut, he’s about to --

...That fucking bastard. All too suddenly, the blissful heat is gone, and Kidd is wiping spit and precum off his mouth with the back of his wrist, standing back up. “Eustass,” it’s meant to come off as stern but warbles out as more of a whine, Law shifting his thighs together and looking up at Eustass questioningly, still panting softly. “Why--”

Then he’s being kissed, and Eustass swallows up his groans of protest, tongue deep and explorative over his gums, hard palate, soft -- He melts into it, sliding down the door some more, and his legs are at an angle now but Eustass props a leg between his thighs to keep him upright, and he can’t help it. He grinds down on that convenient thigh, and he can feel Eustass chuckle into his mouth but really, he should have expected this.

And Law kisses back with a fire in his gut and sparks in his throat, lacing his fingers on both hands up into Eustass’ hair and pulling at fine strands, tongue swiping and flicking over his lover’s in turn. He trails a hand down his scalp and his neck, dragging blunt nails along pale skin and riding back up on his palms. Eustass groans into the kiss, kneeing at Law’s hard-on in appreciation.

When Law pulls back gasping, golden eyes staring into blue, it’s for a question. “Can we move to the bed now?”  
Eustass, the bastard, only laughs breathily and bites at the dark purple blooming over the junction of Law’s tanned neck and shoulder, the surgeon making a protesting, whining kind of noise in the back of his throat at the pressure over the sore bruise. “Seriously, we need to get the lu--”

“Got some. Back pocket.” So he’d planned for this. Apparently, Eustass was more self aware than Law thought. The doctor laughs a little at the internal revelation, prompting a questioning look and a cocked brow from the man working at his neck, punctuated with Kidd’s thigh gliding purposefully along Law’s length in a way that trails his laughter off into a needy groan. The mechanic smirks down at Law, continuing his ministrations. “What, d’ya think I was gonna fuck you dry?”

Law, despite the continuous pressure Kidd’s applying and the prominent blush high on his cheekbones, manages to smirk back. “I wouldn’t put it past you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eustass, because he’s in a pretty good mood, only snorts at that, flipping Law around so he’s bracing himself against the door on his forearms and chest and positioning him so his ass is away from the door at an angle.  
He won’t lie and say he’s not enjoying the view; he runs a hand up Law’s back under the button-up he’s still wearing and feels up the hidden flesh there before running his hand back down to squeeze at his ass, his expression something giddy like a kid on Christmas day. Law groans and bows his head, wiggling his hips invitingly as a silent plea for him to get on with it. And really, who’s Eustass to deny him?

He retrieves the packet of lube from his back pocket to slick up two fingers, parting Law’s ass with his dry hand to give him better access. Then he’s circling the tight entrance with both digits, and Law hisses, tensing. “‘S fucking cold...”  
Eustass kisses up the skin of Law’s upper back where it’s exposed by his shirt slipping down his shoulders, trying to relax him. After a moment, it works (or maybe the lube on his fingers just warmed up, who knows) and he continues his circling movements until Law grows impatient and pushes back on them himself, breathing heavily.

The mechanic smirks and gives him what he wants, easing two fingers into the hole and watching as they go in, tongue darting out to wet his lips.  
Law’s always so tight, no matter how many times they do this, and it’s something Eustass has grown to greatly appreciate.  
He stays still for a while, enjoying the heat around his fingers, before he starts to move -- vague, shallow in-out motions that have Law parting his legs a little more and panting. Kidd picks up the pace a tad, spreading his fingers slightly to stretch him.

He curls the tips of his fingers, seeking out a specific point, and knows he’s found it when Law keens, pushing back on the fingers inside him and arching his spine. “Right there -- fuck, Eustass!”  
So he keeps at it, bending over Law’s body to whisper filthy promises into his ear as he continues his assault on Law’s prostate, drawing sweet cries and curled toes from the surgeon. He’s shaking like a leaf, and Eustass decides on impulse that he’s gonna make Law come, just like this.

So Eustass keeps fucking him on his fingers, putting strength into it, and if he could see Law’s expression right now he’d know that he’s drooling, eyes half-lidded and hazy, whimpers and cries spilling unabashedly from kiss-sore parted lips. After a while, there’s a warning from Law -- “Stop… ‘m gonna…”

And Eustass grins in triumph, not responding as he continues pounding his hand into Law, and the man cries out, grabbing uselessly at the door he’s resting on. He doesn’t stop, even as Law’s cries crescendo and he tightens up, coming white over the door and carpet.

As Law’s panting and coming down from his high, Eustass has another idea.  
He’s going to make him come again. Kidd doesn’t take his fingers out, but keeps them still for a moment. When he finally removes them and there’s the metallic clinking sound of a belt being undone, Law makes a strangled noise, trying to pull away. “I can’t, Eustass, I just came--”  
Eustass kisses up Law’s back again to soothe him, nuzzling lightly into his neck. “You can do it, baby. C’mon. I know you can.”

Eustass presses the tip of his cock to Law’s still-twitching hole and begins to slide in. Law gasps loudly and shakes from overstimulation, tears springing to his eyes. “‘S too much… Can’t…”  
The mechanic continues moving in at intervals, leaning over Law’s back to lick at his neck, wrapping strong arms around his torso to help keep him upright. “Can. Doin’ good.”  
Law keens and pushes back onto Kidd, a surprised noise leaving him when the movement pushes him in to the base. He feels so full, and everything’s still so sensitive from his orgasm -- it’s euphoric in a way that he only gets during sex with Kidd.

Eustass, to his credit, gives Law a few moments to adjust, bent fully over his partner’s twitching form and panting into his neck. He just feels so nice around him, muscles fluttering and warm, and after he feels like he’s given it enough time he stands fully upright, pulling out and slamming fully back in. He sets a rough pace immediately, hands holding a death grip over the other captain’s hips, transfixed by the sight of his cock forcing Law open to take him.  
Law cries out as he’s taken roughly from behind, hands balling into fists over the door and nails digging sharply into his palms. His spine curves as he moans, soft gasps and mewls leaving him on every push in. He’s an unabashedly noisy partner, and if that would annoy Eustass with anyone else (it would), he nonetheless finds it endearing with Law.

It doesn’t take long for Law to come again with the shriek and shudder that comes with a dry orgasm, his spent cock twitching and wobbly knees finally given under. Kid takes pity on him and ups the pace -- quick, messy ruts, focused on his own pleasure, that leave him grunting buried in a dusky shoulder and releasing, hot and deep inside Law.

It seems like Law’s legs have summarily given up for the night, and when Kid pulls out, he tucks himself back into his pants and scoops the limp, quivering mess he’s alchemized from his fellow captain into his arms. Finally, they make it to the bed, and Law mumbles something about how his arms hurt and his spine wasn’t at a good angle and the bed would have much better before he’s out like a light.

Kidd, though he’d never let a soul privy, smiles down at Law with pure, watery affection, and tenderly brushes fuck-tousled hair out of his eyes with fingers that could crush a man’s skull. 

He might kiss him on the forehead before he settles down to sleep. And he might pull Law into his arms, soft and warm and breathing, and he might take a moment to appreciate just how soft Law’s hair is and just how well his head fits under his chin.  
But Law didn’t have to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its actually against the door in this case, huh
> 
> remember to leave a kudo if you enjoyed. if you really enjoyed it, log out and leave another. i wont tell


End file.
